Enhanced Stealth
The ability to possess extraordinary expertise in stealth. Also Called *Enhanced Stealth Capabilities The user possesses incredibly extensive knowledge and skill in many types and ways of stealth tactics, enabling them to easily slip in and out of areas undetected. Their abilities in all manners of stealth are so refined they appear as mere illusions to those who have been lucky to spot the user. The users of this ability can move throughout even the most guarded of areas and act in true discretion. Applications *Enhanced Hiding *Inaudible Movement *Tracking Evasion Levels *Peak Human Stealth: User's stealth ability is at the peak of perfection. Although, not a supernatural level. *Stealth Tactics/Enhanced Stealth: User's stealth ability may be augmented, but not to supernatural levels. *Supernatural Stealth: User's stealth ability is superior to what natural can accomplish. *Absolute Stealth: User's stealth ability is limitless, it is impossible to spot the user. Associations * Camouflage ** Body Heat Camouflage ** Shadow Camouflage * Enhanced Acrobatics/Gymnastics * Enhanced Agility * Enhanced Assassination * Enhanced Thievery * Hunting Intuition *Imperceptibility ** Inaudibility ** Indorosity ** Invisibility ** Unnoticeability * Intuitive Aptitude * Ninjutsu * Predator Instinct * Prey Instinct * Stealth Combat Limitations *As this isn't a supernatural ability, user isn't absolutely undetectable. Known Users See Also: Stealth Tropes. Gallery Tanya Batman.jpg|Tanya (Batman & Dracula: Red Rain) Snake Plissken.jpg|Snake Plissken (Escape from New York) Connor Angel.jpg|Connor (Angel) Batman 1304037406.jpg|Batman (DC Comics) Zero.jpg|Zero (Mega Man X) Buffy Summers.jpg|Buffy Summers (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) Faith Buffy.jpg|Faith Lehane (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) Angel1.jpg|Angel (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) Alucard hellsing.jpg|Alucard (Hellsing) Rayne Bloodrayne.jpg|Rayne (BloodRayne) Ninja Turtles.jpg|Ninja Turtles (TMNT) are well versed in the art of Bushido and therefore are masters of stealth techniques. Jason Voorhees.jpg|Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th) 1000px-LaughingOctopusMGS4.jpg|Laughing Octopus (Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots) Kasumi DOA.jpg|Kasumi (Dead or Alive) Ayane DOA.png|Ayane (Dead or Alive/Ninja Gaiden) LOK Kain.jpg|Kain (Legacy of Kain) RaidenRising.jpg|Raiden (Metal Gear) River Tam.jpg|River Tam (Firefly) Defiance-Fankit-Character-Raziel.jpg|Raziel (Legacy of Kain) AyaBrea.png|Aya Brea (Parasite Eve) Kogoro_Tenzai.jpg|Kogoro Tenzai (Project X Zone) Dante.png|Dante (Devil May Cry) Cole Macgrath.jpg|Cole MacGrath (Infamous) Link_Soul_Calibur_2.jpg|Link (The Legend of Zelda) Leon Kennedy.png|Leon S. Kennedy (Resident Evil) Alex Mercer Blade.png|Alex Mercer (Prototype) Lara_Croft_2013.jpg|Lara Croft (Tomb Raider) Kai Leng.png|Kai Leng (Mass Effect) Saya Otonashi.jpg|Saya Otonashi (Blood+) The batman.jpg|Batman (DC Comics) Kasumi Goto.jpg|Kasumi Goto (Mass Effect) Adam Deus Ex.jpg|Adam Jensen (Deus Ex) Max Payne.jpg|Max Payne (Max Payne) D.A.V.E..jpg|D.A.V.E. (The Batman) Snake Eyes.jpg|Snake-Eyes (G.I. Joe) Nathan Drake.png|Nathan Drake (Uncharted) Ada Wong.jpg|Ada Wong (Resident Evil) Desmond Miles.jpg|Desmond Miles (Assassin's Creed) Vanitas Unmasked.png|Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts) Spawn.jpg|Spawn (Image Comics) Nick Fury.jpg|Nick Fury (Marvel Comics) Sam Fisher SBL.png|Sam Fisher (Splinter Cell) Gabriel van Helsing.jpg|Gabriel Van Helsing (Van Helsing) Lupin III.jpg|Arsène Lupin III (Lupin III) CadBane-SWSB.jpg|Cad Bane (Star Wars) Goku DBZ.jpg|Son Goku (Dragon Ball) Alicia Bullet.jpg|Alicia Claus (Bullet Witch) Faith Connors.jpg|Faith Connors (Mirror's Edge) Sly Cooper.png|Sly Cooper Cordell.png|People pick up their feet to commence to running when Officer Matthew "Matt" Cordell (Maniac Cop) is around. solidsnake1.jpg|Big Boss (Metal Gear) is well for his stealth. PD2_Hoxton.png|Hoxton uses his stealth abilities to pull off major crimes without the police ever being called 20080716210458!Jason_Bourne.jpg|Jason Bourne was formerly employed to spy on important government officials Ezio lames.jpg|Ezio Auditore (Assassin's Creed 2) is a Assassin with extraordinary killing skills that were soo superior, many much tougher opponents fell before him. Latest-119.jpeg|Stealth Elf (Skylanders) Pedit.png|Inklings (Splatoon) are skilled at sneaking around their opponents for surprise attacks... Inkling Passing Through Grate.jpg|...and being able to submerge in ink while in squid form helps. 652px-Hero Suit.png|Agent 3 (Splatoon) Octoling.jpg|Octolings (Splatoon) are skilled at sneaking around Agent 3 for surprise attacks... 800px-Octoling octopus form 2.png|...and being able to submerge in ink while in octopus form helps. Spade H.png|Spade (Valkyrie Crusade) Deacon.jpg|Despite his whimsical nature, Deacon (Fallout 4) is a cunning master of disguise, plus his perk is among the most sort after by stealthy players. Monet scares Luffy.GIF|Monet (One Piece) displayed admirable stealth when she sneaks behind Monkey D. Luffy with little to no sound. Ryu Hayabusa NGS2.jpg|Ryu Hayabusa (Ninja Gaiden) is a master of stealth and infiltration. Batman v Superman - Dawn of Justice - Extended Ultimate Edition (2016).gif|Batman (DC Extended Universe) battling stealthily. Kalluto Zoldyck close up.PNG|Kalluto Zoldyck (Hunter x Hunter) is a master of stealth, completely able to hide his presence as he is able to appear behind a foe or comrade only to completely disappear in seconds. Dean-Winchester.gif|Dean Winchester (Supernatural) Category:Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Real Powers Category:Smart Powers Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Peak Powers Category:Galleries